


Never Change

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: If things don't explode, is it really a proper day with the Chargers?
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Never Change

The ceiling is blue.

Grim isn't quite sure why that fact should be alarming.

It's just one of those niggling little things that is telling him something isn't right. He admittedly gets that a lot. The Chargers are chaotic at the best of times. That's not to say he minds per se, he's gotten used to their ability to cause trouble without any warning.

"Ooops."

Grim continues to stare at the ceiling. It's not worth responding to that voice when it has that tone and inflection. It's a phrase he's heard far too many times before and will no doubt hear again.

"Heh, don't think I quite got that right."

Grim snorts as he contemplates the clouds scudding over his ceiling and the sunlight slanting in. It's creating some great swirling patterns in the dust motes that are slowly settling.

"Rocky. Ceiling." He says with enough of a bite he hears steps making their way over a moment later..

The dwarf grins down at him, a fine coating of dust in his mustache and a wild grin on his face. "I'm redecorating. It wasn't a very nice ceiling anyway."

He snorts again. Sure, that'll go down well with the owner of the mansion. We cleared out the bandits that moved into your summer house but we also blew it up. Can you still pay us please?

Rocky shrugs, as usual the dwarf knows what is running through his head without him needing to vocalise them. "We can just blame it on the bandits."

Grim snorts again, his shoulders shaking as he grasps the hand Rocky holds out so he can be hauled back to his feet. "Never change." He tells the dwarf as he shakes his head, dust leaving him in a cloud to slowly swirl back down to the already liberally coated ground.

Rocky snickers as he reaches out to open the door. "I don't plan to. It'd be boring."

He can't stop the twitch of his lips as the door doesn't so much open as simply fall out of it's frame, taking Rocky with it. He reaches out, hauling him back up as several bandits peek out from hiding spots to stare at them. "Never change." He says again before charging at the nearest bandit who takes one look at him and takes off running.

Rocky's laughter follows him out of the room.

He's not surprised at the muffled boom that echoes through the mansion a few moments later.


End file.
